Because everyone gets ill
by SteeeeeeeveWatson
Summary: *Shock and Dismay* A terrible illness strikes the order. this seems very epic, but really tis drabble. What would happen if they got ill? read and see my idea. Allen Lavi Linali and Kanda get a stomach bug!


* * *

Hi Again. this time tis not shonen-ai. Cos i got bored of that too fast. The next one might be. Possibly. But I dunno. Anyhoo's Please review, and as I have said, -man does not belong to me. I have less imagination than that. And can't draw. or type (to explain random typos that may appear.) and have too little time. Mocks tomorrow AAAAAA. Oh well. I should be revising now btw so be thankful that i am not and am toiling away for you fools. No offence intended. I am so hyper...... anyway. Fic. REVIEWS PLS THANKYOU EVERYONE WHO HAS DONE SO FAR, AND AGAIN DONT READ THIS IF YOU KNOW ME!!!!!!! (damn u J)

* * *

Allen woke up. It was hot. Too hot. The room was swelteringly claustrophobic. He took off his blanket. Still too hot. He got out of bed, and went to the window. it was already open. Sleepily he opened the door and went out into the corridor. He leant against the cool wall heavily. letting the icy stone refresh his flaming skin. He sighed quietly, and slithered down the wall, ending up sitting on the floor. His eyelids drooped, and within seconds he was asleep again. He woke up. Komui was lying on the floor next to him. The chinese man got up again and ran down the corridor. Allens eyes followed the older man as he ran, dazed and still half asleep. His face blanched and he got up quickly and followed Komui in the direction of the bathrooms

Linali rolled over, murmuring something in her sleep. She was in her room. Komui was sitting in the corner, watching his younger sister sleep. Suddenly she sat bolt upright, eyes wide. Her skin pale. She looked to the corner of her room. 'Komui, I think I'm going to....' She clamped her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room. Komui followed suit, pelting after his sister, terrified that something was seriously wrong. He tripped over something leant against the wall. It was Allen. he was confused for a moment, then continued to chase his younger sister down the hall. He found her in the bathroom, being violently sick into a toilet. He winced as the girl coughed over the bowl. She looked up to him, eyes wide, suddenly appearing younger than she was. 'Nii-san, I think I might be ill...'

Lavi was sitting at his desk, surrounded by piles of paper. Endless records, endless time. Built up around him, trapping him him within itself. he shook his head. He had a splitting headache, but he had to finish these records before tomorrow, or bookman would kill. Him. He sighed and picked up his pen, looking down at the half filled page in front of him. He needed a drink. He got up and started downstairs. As he stood up his eadache got worse. He sat down on the stairs, holding his head. Linali tran past him, followed by a frantic Komui. He looked after them quizically, then got up and continued down to the kitchen. Before he got there the headache was overwhelmed by a sudden wave of nausea. He turned round and ran in the same direction he had just seen Komui heading.

Kanda trudged up the steps to the orders main door. He was tired, he had been away for three months in South America, supposedly searching for two innocence fragments, but as it turned out he had walked into a trap set by the Noah. The two finders with him had been slaughtered, and had it not been for his curse he would have gone the same way. He was secretly dreading making his report, for one thing he'd sound like an idiot, but secondly everyone would be 'disappointed' in him for not saving the finders. He sighed. His head hurt. He must have been hit pretty badly at some point. His skin was even paler than usual, and his body was yellow with what looked like old bruises. The curse again. They were only from a few days ago. He stopped suddenly, and, after retying his hair so his bangs weren't in the way, was violently sick. As he raised his head again he stopped, confused. There was no blood. That was odd. If it was because of injuries there should be blood... He made to stand up, but was promptly sick again. He rolled his eyes and resigned himself to spending a night on the steps.

* * *

Lavi walked into the busy canteen. he still felt sick, but Komui had told them to try and eat something. He joined the ever long line, the smell of food making him feel more nauseaus than he already was. He eventually reached the hatch, but when he got there the smell was so strong he had to run to the bathroom. He met Linali going in the same direction. 'Hey Linali, you feeling any better?'

'Not really.' She looked awful. her skin was pale, and there were black circles under her eyes. She sighed. 'I hate it when i'm ill. Nii-san gets all upset and even more protective than usual.' Lavi grinned, before grimacing, and charging into a cubicle to throw up. Linali did likewise, using one hand to hold back her hair, whilst gripping the bowl tightly with the other, knuckles white, as she retched. Komui ran in. 'Linali, you weren't in your room, so I guessed you'd be in here, are you...' Linali looked up 'nii-san, I've just got a bug, I'll be fine. Honest, I..' Her sentence was cut short as she turned back to the toilet and threw up again.

Allen walked down the corridor, his head was throbbing, and all of his limbs ached. His arm was heavier than usual, and he was walking slightly lopsidedly, leaning to the left. He was on his way to the main door, the nurse had suggested he go out and get some fresh air. He opened the door, and breathed in the clear mountain air. He started down the steps. As he got closer to the bottom he noticed that there was someone lying there. he ran down the rest of the stairs to find an unconcious Kanda Yu sprawled over the first step.

Kanda was lying across the bottom step. His hair, still tied up, was spread out behind him, soaking wet from the rain during the night. He was fast asleep, after throwing up all night. His skin was pale to the point of translucency, and there were deep black circles under his eyes. His fingers were loosely clasped around the hilt of his katana, and his sleeves were rolled up slightly, revealing yet more pale skin, riddled with yellowing bruises, looking older than they actually were because of his curse. He was wet-through, and, when Allen cautiously touched his arm to wake him he didn't even stir. his skin was freezing, and he looked like he was on deaths door. Allen shook his head, the older man irritated him, but he didn't want him dead. Anyway, the other man wasn't going to die was he? He seemed to have an uncanny ability to get out of these situations, so he should be alright. Allen started back up the steps. He was going to get someone to help him bring the older japanese man inside.

Allen reached the door. He pulled it open, and shouted for someone, his voice still loud, despite the illness. One of the finders was soon there, asking him what the issue was. 'Kanda... I think he might be... well he's not, but he needs to...' Allen stammered, not quite sure what he was saying. 'Sorry, I mean, Kanda's collapsed on the stairs. I can't wake him up, and he needs to come inside. He's freezing, and I think he's got what me Lavi, and Linali have got, but worse.'

* * *

Komui ran down the stairs, followed by Lavi and Linali. 'What is it?' he asked, before stopping dead, as he saw Allen walking in carrying Mugen, followed by Toma (finder from first few eps) carrying Kanda's unconcious form. Kanda stirred, his fingers moving, searching for something. 'Mugen...?' he murmured, before waking up fully. 'What the...Ow!' he exclaimed, before pushing Toma away. He attempted to stand up, but failed, his legs giving way, causing him to collapse again. He tryed to regain his dignity by sitting down and glaring up at Allen. 'Moyashi. Give me my Mugen.' he instructed. Allen did as asked, before going to stand with Lavi and Linali. Komui looked down at Kanda. 'Hmmm. I think this might be contagious, we need to isolate you four. I'm going to put you in isolation for a month, just in case.' The four excorcists looked at Komui, incredulous, with a murderous glint in their eyes.

Kanda raised his eyebrow before speaking quietly, but pointedly. "Komui, if you think I am going to spend more than a week with these idiots you are very much mistaken. if we have to be put in isolation I..." His sentence was cut short as he collapsed on the floor coughing, and throwing up blood.

* * *

Kanda woke up. He was lying on a bed in what looked like a hospital. On the other side of the room Allen and Lavi were having a heated conversation about wether or not a cloud they could see out of the window looked like a smiling fish or a dog. Kanda shook his head, but regretted doing so as he realised he had a splitting headache. Linali who had been sitting beside his bed gazing out of the window turned to him. "Oh, you're awake. Are you feeling any better?"

Kanda looked at her, still a little groggy. "What? Yeah I'm ok. Where are we?" Linali smiled at him. "Nii-chan put us in quarantine, because we were sick. Me, Allen and Lavi are mostly alright now, apart from a slight headache, but you were worse. I think you were injured..." He sighed and swung his legs round so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Linali moved to help him up but he shrugged her off. "I'm fine Linali," he snapped, "Where's Mugen?" Linali shuffled her feet nervously. "Nii-san didn't think it was a good idea to leave you in a room with Allen and Mugen for more than a day..." Kanda nodded. Komui had had a point, but he didn't feel comfortable without the familiar weight of the Katana by his side. He looked over to Allen and Lavi, still deep in conversation about clouds. Allen was talking animatedly. Wow. He could irritate him without even talking to him. Mind you he wasn't in the best mood ever. Linali was still looking at him, a little nervously. "What?" He turned back round to her, his loose hair flying out behind him. Linali quaked. "Nothing... I was just wondering if you're ok is all..." He sighed again, counting down slowly in his head. "I'm fine." he murmured, trying to sound calm. He walked over to the corner of the room and sat down, facing the clean white walls. He was so tired... But that was stupid. He'd just spent...he stopped realising he didn't know how long he'd been comatose for... Lavi bounded over grinning. "Hi Yu! You feeling any better? You've been out for two days... well you kind of talked a bit, but mostly just sleep talking... anyway how are you? I was really sick. i kept throwing up, it wasn't fun, but you were sicker, you threw up a lot. And i mean a lot. It was quite messy, but don't worry we cleared it up. Well I did. Allen wouldn't 'cos he's mean, wow, that's a really angry glare Yu..." Kanda raised an eyebrow befoe turning back to the wall. "I'm trying to meditate Lavi. You're not helping. And don't call me that."  
"What Yu? But that's your name Yu! Yuyuyuyuyuyuyuyu. There's nothing wrong with being called by your name Yu." Kanda clenched his fists. "Lavi I suggest you go away and shut up before I have to hurt you." Lavi shrugged "Fine. But I just think it's a nice name is all." Kanda glared at him "Okokok. I'm going."


End file.
